staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis Info Poranek, Pogoda Info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Eternum, odc. 12 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Taniec, odc. 15 (Big Time Dance); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5 - Podróż do krainy marzeń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 10. Negros i Apo (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Druga szansa II - odc. 6/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 6, Honeymoon Interrupted); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 11. Roatan (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Polskie wakacje nad Soliną - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2562 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 1, Czynnik ludzki (MacGyver II, ep. 1, The Human Factor); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /7/; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 139, Nerwowy rocznik (seria VII odc. 12); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 W krainie dreszczowców - Mordercza sieć (Wandering Eye); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Francois Dompierre; wyk.:Amanda Righetti, Krista Bridges, Andrew Shaver; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Rejs - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Joanna Lothe, Wanda Stanisławska-Lothe, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Andrzej Dobosz, Feridun Erol, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 W garniturach - odc. 6/13 (Suits, ep. 5, Bail Out); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 MacGyver II - odc. 1, Czynnik ludzki (MacGyver II, ep. 1, The Human Factor); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Mordercza sieć (Wandering Eye); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Bogdan Paprocki. Trzy razy serce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 New Age (New Age, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Michael Tolkin; wyk.:Judy Davis, Peter Weller, Samuel L. Jackson, Corbin Bernsen, Bruce Ramsay; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Mikołajek - odc. 2 Wizyta u Ananiasza (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le frequente Agnan); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Mikołajek - odc. 3 Rower (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le Velo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Postylla Kobiet; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 551; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 552; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Herkules - odc. 32 Jednodniowy król (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. King for a Day); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1112 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Familiada - odc. 2084; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 11/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pigmeje - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 11 "Rywalki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 2 Naga prawda; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1038; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Herkules - odc. 32 Jednodniowy król (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. King for a Day); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 51 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. About Face); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 139, Nerwowy rocznik (seria VII odc. 12); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:29 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Mundial 2014 - studio: 1/2 F: Brazylia - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Mundial 2014 - 1/2 F: Brazylia - Niemcy; 5.1, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Świat bez fikcji - Na targowisku płci (In the bazaar of the sexes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Sudabeh Mortezai; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Na linii strzału - odc. 37 (In Plain Sight s. III ep. 9); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Pornografia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Na targowisku płci (In the bazaar of the sexes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 164 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Better Half); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Wrocław 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 8.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 8.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Kulisy - Drukarz i wydawca; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Wyjące z wilkami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Krokowa cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Polska poza Polską - Kresowe trwanie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zaproszenie - Chleb Ziemi Tarnowskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Przechowalnia - Luz człowieka - Wojciechodzenie Wojciechobranie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Podwójne życie Piotra S.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Tam, gdzie hulał wiatr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Krokowa cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 19; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 To mnie kręci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Wyprawy do wnętrza ziemi - Walońskim tropem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:47 Odkryj Brandenburgię - Park filmowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód: Polska wieś Łanowice; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:48 Pogoda 18:51 Miasteczko Dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:54 Zielona karta - Zielona karta 6; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:19 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Pogoda 20:04 Akta W - Wysadzone młyny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:18 Wrocławska podróż do wolontariatu - Wrocławska podróż 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:33 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 8.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:19 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Świątynia Wang - Impresja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Podwójne życie Piotra S.; film dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Tam, gdzie hulał wiatr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Mundial 2014 - 1/2 F: Brazylia - Niemcy (1/2 F: Brazylia - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 To mnie kręci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 38 Szaszłyki z boczkiem i koktajle owocowe; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Podwodna Polska - Sklane schrony; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Polska poza Polską - Kresowe trwanie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zm ienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Biblia - serial 22.00 Dom Glassów: Dobra matka - thriller, USA, 2006 0.00 Donnie Brasco - dramat gangsterski, USA, 1997 2.45 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Bitwa o dom 11.10 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 23.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 0.15 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 1.15 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - serial 2.15 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.30 Sekrety Magii 3.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (1) Kołobrzeg; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (204); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13 - Wypadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 1) - Powołanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /4/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Bąblandia - Kameleon; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Sześć milionów sekund - Odc.19/19 Ostatnie sekundy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Meandry salamandry; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 27/75 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Mazury 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zabójczy ogień; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (1) Kołobrzeg; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Smaki polskie - Ziemniaki drążone i faszerowane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 981* - Będziesz posłem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polacy w Serbii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Grasin (513); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 27/75 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Petain - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 17* seria II - Serwus, panowie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota odc.12 - Sto godzin terroru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Mazury 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Nowa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Mozambik - Adela (514); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Sfora - odc. 7/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Sfora - odc. 8/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - Odc.19/19 Ostatnie sekundy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota odc.12 - Sto godzin terroru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Nowa - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Mozambik - Adela (514); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 27/75 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Piosenka Biesiadna - III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej. Biesiada bez granic (3); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 189; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7